


Once More (With Feeling)

by softieghost



Series: One for Silver [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Also Jean is drunk but it's okay, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Butt Plugs, First Time Topping, Jean wants them so badly lmao, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Top Otabek Altin, jean likes otabek well enough but he's lowkey obsessed with yuri, like they ask him, same reason I love genderfluid Yuri I guess, that resemble a theme, there's not so much a plot here and a series of thoughts and feelings, why am I so into Otabek smoking? we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/pseuds/softieghost
Summary: “Otabek, my friend! I was hoping you and le chaton were feeling hospitable tonight?” Jean’s got his arm up above his head on the door frame and he’s leaning into it, trying to look cool. The bottle in his other hand is dripping from the angle it’s hanging at against his leg.Jean's looking to for attention in all the wrong places again.





	Once More (With Feeling)

JJ knows exactly what he’s doing as he walks down the hotel hallway which is his first problem. The second problem is that he’s drunk and should be at the banquet but he also didn’t give a fuck about the banquet when there was something so much better going on in a small hotel room on the 8th floor, miles above some stuffy banquet where Victor and Katsuki were parading their kid around. Why were they even there? Coaches and choreographers don’t need to be stealing the champagne reserved for winners, reserved for him, Four Continents gold medalist Jean-Jacques Leroy. The title had a nice ring to it.

The carpet felt good underneath his bruised feet but his shoes were heavy in his hands so he sets them down outside a random door, vowing to come back for them later. Afterwards.

The cream door to room 813 looms in front of him and, with a breath, he knocks on it. They aren’t expecting him this time but he knows they would welcome him in with open arms because he had a gold goddamn medal around his neck. He had stood higher on the podium than Otabek for the first time in a long time. Otabek would respect that.

He knocks again and shifts his weight back and forth from foot to foot, feeling loose and flushed from the six or seven (or eight or nine) glasses of ice cold champagne he had downed very quickly before whispering a small (really, very small and insignificant) request in Bella’s ear. She smiled and waved him off before turning her eyes to Mila Babicheva, whose side-shave has gotten progressively larger every year, and Sara Crispino whose breasts were nearly falling out of her red dress.

It’s Otabek who opens the door this time. His hair is mussed and there’s pink across his face.

“Jean?” He asks, confused.

“Otabek, my friend! I was hoping you and _le chaton_ were feeling hospitable tonight?” Jean’s got his arm up above his head on the doorframe and he’s leaning into it, trying to look cool. The bottle in his other hand is dripping from the angle it’s hanging at against his leg.

Yuri appears behind Otabek and Jean notices (how could he not) that Yuri is shirtless and has the beginnings of a rather large hickey starting on the column of his neck. Yuri looks at Otabek and shrugs before walking back into the room with a confident sway to his slim hips that makes his hair bounce ever so slightly in the messy bun haphazardly tied on the top of his head.

Otabek opens the door and ushers Jean inside. The bottle of champagne, now close to being half empty from how much he’s had to drink and how much he’s spilled on the long walk up, is sat on the desk with a very loud _thunk_ before he turns to see Yuri and Otabek, sitting on the edge of their king bed, staring at him.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to celebrate with the silver medalist since he never showed at the banquet.” Jean slurs as he perches himself on the desk. He’s already hard in his pants despite not technically bringing up the subject. Hopefully the other two understand without words what it is that he wants.

Otabek presses a kiss into Yuri’s temple that sends electricity into Jean’s wet and sloshy stomach before answering.

“Come on then.” He gestures to the space on the bed beside him with a jut of his chin.

“Actually, I think he looks better on the desk.” Yuri says, quietly, into Otabek’s ear. Yuri’s nearly kissing Otabek’s earlobe and Jean’s nearly toppled over from desire.

They get up and begin to move towards him, from either side of the bed, seemingly in step with one another, predatory, hungry, and God does Jean want nothing more than to get devoured by them and then he is and it’s as good as last time only better because he understands why he’s here in the first place. Otabek’s stubble burns so good against his left side and Yuri’s soft mouth is soothing on his right but he’s stuck in the middle and not able to go towards either man. He feels a bit like a magnet, polarized at the wrong ends, being pushed and unable to move until he just explodes outwards from the equal force bearing down on him from either direction.

He hears himself panting as they continue to work up and down his neck. No, that’s not him because he’s moaning unashamedly or maybe even whimpering as Yuri’s tongue traces up his neck towards his ear and Otabek goes down to his clavicle to suck a bruise where a shirt collar will hide it easily. It must be someone else making those noises but he can’t tell who it is.

Yuri pulls off of him to take a large gulp out of the champagne that’s approaching room temperature. Yuri leans down to put himself at eye level with Jean and he, not for the first time, enjoys the thrill that goes down his spine as he’s reduced to nothing more than lint on a new Versace shirt as Yuri examines him.

“How drunk are you?”

“I’ve been thinking about this since I was sober. I can still speak English and French. I can still beat your boyfriend.” Jean throws back.

“You’re over scored.”

“Every time, _chaton_? Seems unlikely.”

“Yes, JJ, every single damn time.”

Jean leans forward to grab at Yuri’s crotch but gets his hand slapped out of the way by Yuri’s hand, decorated with bright red nails. Yuri’s always been a showman, on and off the ice, but Jean never expected this – a silent strip tease, right in front of him. Otabek’s noticed, too, and is staring at his boyfriend who’s slowly unzipping his pants and revealing what might be – yes, they are – bright red lacey panties around his soft dick.

“You interrupted us. You have to deal with the consequences.” Yuri smirks at him and beckons over to Otabek, who drops Jean immediately to put his arms around Yuri. Otabek’s behind him with his hands on Yuri’s stomach, and then grazing the line of the underwear, and then they’re inside Yuri’s panties and Yuri is finally getting hard again. Jean’s mouth is dry as he watches the show in front of him.  He can’t move from the uncomfortable edge of the desk even though he wants to join the two other men so badly.

Yuri’s pulled his hair out from the bun. It’s like real gold has grown out of his head and it makes sense, in a way, for him of all people to walk around with a perpetual crown. Jean wants to run his hands through it so much that his mouth drops open in a quiet moan and his fingers twitch, white-knuckled, against the desk.

Otabek’s pushed the panties down and is fisting Yuri’s cock and pressing his own still-clothed crotch against Yuri’s ass. It looks like they’re just going to fuck right there on the floor in front of him and Jean’s not sure if he would be mad about seeing that. They move so well together, like pair skaters or dance partners or the way he and Bella move together in the dead of night as they worship each other’s bodies.

Yuri’s grumbling something in Russian which makes Otabek look up to stare at Jean as Yuri pulls away and turns, pushing Otabek onto the bed. By the time Yuri straddles him, showing off his perfect ass with red lace stretched across it, Jean has almost, but not quite, accepted his fate.

“Can I join?” He asks. His voice is close to normal but it quavers in the middle to reveal how much he _wants_. He’s still panting even though no one’s touching him.

Otabek flips the two of them over and spreads Yuri’s legs wide before pressing down on him and rutting. If Yuri’s ass in red lace was a treat the way Otabek’s back muscles glide under his skin is a goddamned feast and Jean really can’t take it anymore because he’s so hard and he doesn’t know if he wants to join or just watch so it’s a sweet relief when Otabek moves away and pulls Jean by his loose tie over to stand between the two of them, effectively making the choice for him.

Once again, he’s sandwiched between Yuri and Otabek, stuck in their world, and he’s pulsing with happiness because of it. This is just what he wanted – to be thrown into the fire that is _Yuri and Otabek,_ the Russian Punk and the Hero, the two kings of the court who devour and consume and laugh it all off in the end. The last time this happened he was nervous about what he wanted and he didn’t understand it, he couldn’t comprehend why he craved it but now he knows that having their eyes on him, even for just a second, is what this is all about. Breaking their concentration for a flash is all he needs.

Otabek kisses him like sugar before pulling his clothes off and turning him around and pushing him onto the bed so he’s forced to damn near crawl into Yuri’s splayed legs like a bad porno actor. Staring at Yuri straining against the red lace is so good he forgets about the awkwardness of his fresh nakedness and puts his mouth on Yuri's crotch, tasting Yuri’s precome for the first time – it’s like heaven wrapped up in this whole big sin he thinks, and laughs to himself. Yuri’s laying full out, taking up the whole bed as he pleases which means Jean is forced to crouch into him and over him once he feels the warmth of Otabek’s skin press against his back. _Is it gonna be like this?_

Jean pulls Yuri’s panties off as gracefully as he can and catches a flash of something silver in between his legs. Was that…? Yes, it was, he realizes as Yuri reaches down to pull out the silver metal butt plug without so much as flinching despite its size. Yuri’s cocked his head to the size like, _what, can’t take a challenge_ , and then Otabek is doing something Jean never expected – the flat of his tongue is hot and wet against his ass and a moan is ripped from his chest in response. Yuri smirks up at him.

“Yeah, me too.” He whispers into Jean’s ear.

This whole time Jean had wanted nothing more than a flash of recognition from the both of them – to pull their eyes to him for half a second like he was worth it and then leave him alone again but now that he has it, a breath of something that’s all his, _yeah, me too_ , he wants so much more. The hope in his throat pushes him so much closer to orgasm than anything has ever done in the past. _Yeah, me too._

When Otabek’s tongue leaves his ass he can only whine at its loss – he’s too drunk to ask for more. He gets a finger in its place and it’s almost as good. Yuri paws at his cock like he’s drunk, too, like he can’t wait for what’s coming next. Maybe they’re more similar than he thought.

The position would be awkward if Yuri wasn’t so flexible and strong. With just a single pillow he’s able to lift his hips enough to allow Jean to begin to slide inside of him - he’s never done this before and he expected it to feel similar to Bella’s body but it’s so different. Yuri’s tighter and hotter than Bella and he realizes he never put a condom on once he’s fully seated inside Yuri, whose blonde hair is spread out like a fashion model’s.

“Did you want me to – “ Jean starts, before Yuri cuts him off.

“Too late now. Just don’t even think about coming inside of me.” Unfortunately for Yuri the thought of coming inside of Yuri drives Jean to begin to thrust hard, looking for some kind of release in his tight heat. Otabek continues to finger him as they move. He’s definitely going to have to ask Bella to touch him like this next time they fuck because the combined pressure in his cock and his ass is becoming something close to unbearably good, especially when Otabek switches from one to two to three. He feels even more lube, cold as ice, drip down his ass and there’s something larger than a finger looking for entrance. He stills enough to let Otabek slide inside.

“Jesus, fuck!” He almost yells at the feeling of being stretched out so much. Otabek’s larger than Yuri and he can feel it in the painful shock in his ass. He’s uncomfortably large inside of Jean but he seems to know this because he waits patiently for Jean to start moving himself, up and down his thick length.

“Such ugly language from a God-fearing man.” Otabek whispers into his ear before he starts to move, slowly at first but then with enough power to do the work for Jean when it comes to fucking into Yuri.

Yuri’s moaning underneath him with his eyes half lidded and his neck craned backwards and Jean tries to fuck him for real, not just relying on the power Otabek has. Jean knew Otabek was stronger than most figure skaters but he feels like he’s going to topple forward with how hard Otabek’s thrusting into him. _Is this how Yuri takes it? Is this what Yuri feels like in Otabek’s arms?_

There’s sweat on Jean’s neck but Otabek is there to kiss it away or lick it up or whatever, it just feels so good the way Otabek wraps one arm around his middle to hold them close while Yuri arches up to meet them half way. Yuri’s kissing his neck while Otabek’s breathing in his ear and Jean feels like he’s going to faint or burst open or catch fire from how damn good this feels. He fists Yuri’s hair because he can and he tries to kiss Yuri on the mouth because he can but Yuri moves away, subtle enough to make it not feel like the rejection it is. Jean pulls on his hair and hopes Yuri likes it because he knows that he certainly does – he likes the way Yuri’s head is thrown back with his eyes pressed shut and his neck is exposed for Jean to bite large hickeys into and he likes the way Yuri’s moaning his name – no, not Jean but _Beka, Beka Beka,_ he likes that too because it makes it all seem like a challenge.

 _Look at me, open your eyes, see me._ He think to himself as he stares down at Yuri. _Say my name!_ He wants to yell but he can’t because Yuri would never look at him like that and that’s okay, it’s just a fantasy after all. Everything’s so mixed up inside of him.

“Jean, can I? Inside?” Otabek whimpers into his ear.

“Yeah.” He stutters.

Last time, when Yuri came inside him, there was a condom in the way but now, Jean realizes, there’s nothing between any of them and he can feel Otabek’s come, hot and thick, being released into him. He knows he’s going to be walking back to Bella with wet boxers and the thought of seeing himself covered in Otabek’s marks makes him thrust even harder into Yuri until there’s a solid pressure in his stomach, right next to the already present swishy alcohol feeling in his gut.

Yuri opens his eyes and looks right through Jean to Otabek and he smiles so tenderly, almost like a kid or an angel or something else that he most certainly isn’t and Yuri moans out again, keeping eye contact with Otabek the whole time Otabek comes in Jean’s ass.

Jean can barely pull out in time before he comes without warning, emptying himself onto Yuri who’s pumping himself as fast as he can with his fist covered in Jean’s own release. Jean wished he would have lasted longer so he could have felt Yuri clench around him as he came, adding his come to Jeans on his tight belly. But he couldn’t and Yuri came anyway.

A drop of sweat lands on Yuri’s face. Serves him right.

It’s Yuri who showers first this time, peeling himself out of bed and throwing a towel somewhere vaguely in Jean’s direction so he can wipe himself up before he gets come all over the (to be honest, probably ruined) sheets. As he’s pulling on his pants Otabek steps out onto the balcony and lights a cigarette.

“I thought you quit forever ago.” Jean’s voice is wrecked. He hates it.

“It’s my reward for silver. I get two if I get gold and none for bronze. ISU events only.” Otabek says without pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

“So in theory you can have, like, eight cigarettes a year?” Jean almost laughs at that, it’s so funny to picture Otabek still smoking even as an adult. He remembers when he caught him smoking, out in that kid Avi’s shitty old four door behind the rink with Avi’s hands up Otabek’s shirt. He remembers how mad it had made him and how he went home and jerked off to the thought of what would have happened next if he hadn’t interrupted them.

“Yuri would break up with me if I smoked more than that.” Otabek admits. He’s got his forearms on the railing of the balcony and his pants are pulled up but not zipped and he looks so damn fine just hunched there in the night, not a care in the world.

“So, I’ll see you again at worlds?” JJ asks, trying to wink but failing as he stares into Otabek’s face and then the swirling city lights. Are stars supposed to move like that? Is he supposed to feel this light and dizzy? He could damn near float away.

“Actually…” Otabek straightens and flicks away the ash that’s built up at the end of the cigarette. His forearms flex in a way that shouldn’t be attractive but is, very much so.

“I don’t think we can do this again. I’m going to ask Yuri to marry me. I don’t think…I just don’t think it’ll work afterwards.” Otabek sighs like this was a revelation he had been wanting to make the whole night, like it makes him feel weightless. Jean crashes back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's not that I mean to hurt Jean this way. It's just really easy. 
> 
> 2\. I didn't mean to write a sequel to Bravado but here I am, posting it anyway. This was much harder to write than the first piece so let me know if you like it. In Bravado he realizes he likes being broken down but here he wants to be built up and included and it doesn't quite work out. Sorry JJ! 
> 
> 3\. Once again, yall know Bella is fucking Mila and Sara at the same time
> 
> 3.5. Would...anyone want to read Bella/Mila/Sara? I love my girls. They'd treat Bella like the queen she is tbh
> 
> 4\. "One for Silver" because both a sad threeway and a lone cigarette are pretty shitty prizes but ya keep coming back for them


End file.
